Uzumaki DxD
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a new student of Kuoh Academy, and he brought along some of his friends, though is he really a humam like a certain redhead thinks or is he something more than just a human being.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be Naruto's Peerage in my Highschool DxD crossover that I am going to do very soon.**

**Queen:  
>Yuki Cross (Vampire Knight) Short ranged fighter Bojutsu, medium to long range with Ice magic, and trains for speed, strength, and stamina.<strong>

**Rooks:  
>Henrietta (Zero no Tsukaima) long ranged magic fighter, healer, and barrier user.<br>Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) Short ranged Kenjutsu fighter, trains in speed, strength, and stamina.**

**Bishops:  
>Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) long ranged fighter that uses Darkness magic along with flight.<br>Kurando Inugami (Shadow Hearts Covenant) short ranged Kenjutsu fighter that trains in speed, strength, and stamina. Mid ranged fighter when using his Sacred Gear Harmonixer.**

**Knights:  
>Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII) Short ranged hand to hand fighter that trains in speed, strength, and stamina. Also is the secondary healer in Naruto's Peerage when Henrietta is injured or not in the game.<br>Syaoran Li (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) Short ranged hand to hand fighter that only uses kicks or main attacks. Trains in speed, strength, and reaction time **

**Pawns  
>Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising)<br>Kirito (Sword Art Online)  
>Female Neji Hyuga (Naruto)<br>Ryner Lute (The Legend of Legendary Heroes)**

**Keeping with the Highschool DxD formula I am making this a harem, so here are the girls that Naruto is going to have.**

**Yuki Cross  
>Henrietta<br>Saeko Busujima  
>Mirajane Strauss<br>Tifa Lockheart  
>Female Neji Hyuga<br>Rias Gremory  
>Akeno Himejima<br>Raynare**

**There you go people expect this new story to come out very soon and until then I hope you have a good day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people I told you in the Peerage list that I was going to release the very first chapter very soon and that is what I am doing right now. Though some of you have problems with the Peerage that I am going to give Naruto and my answer to you is, write a crossover between Naruto and High school DxD and you come up with a Peerage for him. Though the biggest issue for a few people is that I turned Neji into a female instead of using Hinata for the pawn of Naruto's Peerage, I read a few that already had Hinata as a member so I wanted to do something different. So excuse me for trying to do that and not follow the rest of the world, though I am still as I have read a few that use girls and or guys from different anime or games. Well that is the end of my mini rant so here we go, Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any anime or game I use.**

**Newest Student**

It was a normal day in the land of Japan as the sun was now beginning to show up and shine it's rays on the land. Most people would be happy that the sun was shining though most people didn't have to wake up at six in the morning and go to school and most likely get ambushed by girls with raging hormones that would like nothing more than to strip off your clothes and see what you have underneath.

One boy in particular was one of those people; he has long head blood red hair, greatly developed muscles, pale skin, a six pack of abs, and the deepest pair of violet eyes someone could ever have. This person is Naruto Uzumaki, a member of the Uzumaki Clan from the Underworld and right now he is just waking up in his king sized bed who just so happens to be seventeen.

Lying on the right side of Naruto's chest is a girl no older than Naruto and she had short dark brown hair that only went down to her lower neck, fair colored skin, and reddish brown eyes. This is Yuki Cross a member of the Cross Clan in the Underworld, Naruto's Queen in his Peerage and Naruto's oldest childhood friend.

Lying on the left side of Naruto's chest is a girl, who is also no older than Naruto; she has dark brown hair which falls below her waist, pale skin, and brown eyes. This is Tifa Lockheart from the Lockheart clan that ALSO happens to be found in the Underworld and is also Naruto's Knight for his Peerage.

Now you may be wondering why wondering as to why two members of Naruto's Peerage are cuddling up so close. Well the answer to that question is that all of the girls in Naruto's Peerage agreed to share the redhead due to them all developing feelings over the years. Though you have to get permission from Yuki seeing as she is the alpha female as she calls herself, seeing as she was the very first girl that gained feelings for him in the first place.

"_Damn you sun, how I hate you at six in the fucking morning" Naruto thought._

Naruto easily broke out of the intense hug that both Yuki and Tifa had him in and began to get everything ready. After stepping out of his personal shower he spotted Yuki and Tifa starting to wake up and look at Naruto.

"I really hate waking up this early" Yuki said.

"Well it was you that told your father, that Naruto-kun wasn't going to take up school" Tifa said.

"Sometimes I wonder what uncle Kaien was thinking" Naruto said.

"Oh come off it Naruto-kun, daddy was only thinking of your schooling seeing as you hate it so much" Yuki said.

"It's not my fault that I already knew half the shit the schools in the human world schools taught" Naruto said.

"Well enough of that we have our very first day today so we better get dressed" Yuki said.

After kissing both girls good-bye put on his Kuoh Academy uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Naruto left the ribbon on his bed and kept his blazer open showing the white shirt.

After getting dressed he tied his blood red hair into a high pony tail, grabbed his wallet, and grabbed a small photo with three people on it. One was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, with fire red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. The other was a man who was in his late twenties to early thirties, with blood red hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. Finally there was a boy who looked no older than five years old and he had blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. This was the family of Kushina Uzumaki, her husband Enishi Uzumaki, and their child Naruto Uzumaki.

"_It's been seven years since you died; I miss you to this very day, please know that I will always love the two of you very much" Naruto thought._

Naruto walked out and spotted another girl with waist long purple hair, bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform in girl form which consists of a long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder length cape, a matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. This is Saeko Busujima the Rook of Naruto Uzumaki and a normal demon from the Underworld and a known expert at Kenjutsu.

"Hey Saeko-chan, I like the way that uniform looks on you" Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun you don't look that bad yourself" Saeko said.

Saeko then ran up to Naruto and wrapped her arm around Naruto's left arm bringing it into her breasts as the two walked into the kitchen area. When they entered they noticed three people sitting down and talking to each other.

The first one was a male with brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked, mismatching eyes as one is blue the other is red, and pale skin. He is wearing the boy's uniform for Kuoh Academy, this person is Syaoran Li a Knight in Naruto's Peerage, and Naruto's second and last childhood friend. Like Saeko and rest he was the same age as Naruto. Syaoran became a member about a year or two after Naruto got his evil pieces.

The second person was a female with long black hair, very fair skin, and pale eyes with a touch of lavender. She is wearing the girl's uniform for Kuoh Academy showing off her small D-cup that bordered to medium D-cup breasts. This person is Nojiko Hyuga a pawn in Naruto's Peerage and a member of a noble family in the Underworld.

The third person is also a female with shoulder length purple hair, slightly tanned skin, and light blue eyes. She is also wearing the uniform for Kuoh Academy showing off her high C-cup breasts that bordered D-cup breasts. This person is Henrietta a runaway noble from the Underworld to escape a forced marriage and is the second Rook in Naruto's Peerage. She met Naruto when said redhead was around fourteen years old.

"So I take it you guys aren't happy about getting up this damn early" Naruto asked?

"Naruto-san, you and I have known each other for eleven years what do you think" Syaoran asked?

"Calm down Syaoran, I was only kidding" Naruto said.

"So where are the others" Nojiko asked?

"Well seeing as Kurando is usually the first one to rise I have no idea, Yuki-chan and Tifa-chan are getting ready, Mira-chan is most likely still sleeping, Pit-san is already twenty six so I don't think he needs to go to school, Ryner-san is most likely at work by now, and Kirito-san I have no idea" Naruto explained.

The next person to walk in was a girl around Naruto's age, with long white hair with slight curls in it, with two bangs framing her face and reaching her chest that was secured in the Kuoh Academy uniform, an upward pony tail, blue eyes, and fair skin color. The uniform was showing off her impressive medium to high D-cup breasts, this is Mirajane Strauss the Bishop of Naruto Uzumaki and his fourth girlfriend. She met her redheaded boyfriend after she was kicked out of her family back in the Underworld after a failed attack on her parents that she was unable to prevent even though she was thirteen and she met Naruto with some of his Peerage a year after that.

The final male entered the kitchen, with short black hair, red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was also wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform though unlike Naruto he was wearing it like it was supposed to. This is Kurando Inugami the son of a Fallen Angel and a human, he and Naruto met when Naruto was sixteen when Kurando was fleeing from a small group of Fallen Angels and Naruto showed up and helped and then made Kurando his second Bishop.

"Hey Kurando-san what is going on" Naruto asked?

"Nothing though we do have to get going now seeing as we might be late" Kurando said.

"I totally agree with Kurando-san" a female voice said.

Naruto spotted Yuki come in with her school uniform on that was showing off her high B-cup breasts to low C-cup breasts. Tifa was walking next to in the same uniform though her breasts are just a plain medium D-cup pair breast.

"Well then people let's get a move on" Naruto said.

With that Naruto and most of his Peerage left his house and began the walk around the city and made it to Kuoh Academy within record time for not knowing where on earth the damn place was.

They got their class schedule and took off and made it again in record time, though it was really due to Naruto's abilities as a sensor and he was a damn good one thanks to his mother training him in becoming a sensor.

"Alright class we have quite a few new students so please welcome them all with open arms" the teacher said.

Naruto and the eight members of his Peerage walked in after suppressing their devil powers and stood in front of their class.

"My name is Nojiko Hyuga nice to meet you" Nojiko said

"Syaoran Li, it's a pleasure" Syaoran said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Tifa Lockheart" Tifa said.

"Hello my name is Kurando Inugami the pleasure is mine" Kurando said.

"Yo, my name is Mirajane Strauss" Mirajane said.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Saeko Busujima" Saeko said.

"Greetings my name is Henrietta, no surname nice to meet you" Henrietta said.

"Hello everyone my name is Yuki Cross and it is nice to meet you all" Yuki said.

**Yuki Cross  
>Henrietta<br>Saeko Busujima  
>Mirajane Strauss<br>Tifa Lockheart  
>Nojiko Hyuga<br>Rias Gremory  
>Akeno Himejima<br>Raynare  
>Ravel Phenex<strong>

**Also check out my profile for a poll I'm doing for a new story that I am working on. **


End file.
